The Case Of The Missing Wallet
by Takato the dreamer
Summary: How did Peter meet his friend Jeffery? And just how good of friends are they? (I really wasn't sure about the rating but there is nothing objectionable at all really).


As he entered headquarters, Peter sighed to himself.

"About time you make it here!" Jupiter said, annoyed.

Peter hurried in, interested. "Do we have a case?!"

"Nah." Jupiter replied, sounding slightly annoyed. "It's really slow and boring today. Why are you so late?"

"My car broke down." He said. "I had to ask Morton to give me a ride."

Just then, the phone began to ring.

"Answer that, Jupe!" Bob said. "And put on the amplifier!"

"Hello investigators. I need your help if you are free."

"YES!" Jupiter shouted, without even hearing what it was. He was just happy there was something to do.

"My name is Max Golf, at Six Flags Magic Mountain, and my son's wallet was stolen!"

"We'll be right there!" Jupiter says, causing a stare from the other two investigators. "Where will you be?"

"Near the entrance, I'll be looking for you!"

And with that, the line went dead.

"Jupe!" Bob complained. "Why would you agree to such an easy case?!"

"Something to do! And besides, you know what we can do there after we solve the case?"

Both of them rolled their eyes and spoke in unison. "Deep Fried Oreos."

Jupiter looked slightly offended. "Why would you assume that?"

"Sorry Jupe." Peter said, but continued. "But you can't even fit on any coasters at Six Flags. We tried, remember?"

Jupe nodded, reluctantly.

"But that's okay!" Peter said. "You can get your Oreo's and me and Bob can try out Twisted Colossus!"

Bob rolled his eyes. "You and your coasters."

"Hey, we're there, we might as well!"

XxXxXxXxX

The Three Investigators walked up to the gate.

"It was nice to see Morton again." Jupiter said.

"Yeah." Peter agreed, as they reached the admissions window.

"Three of you? That will be $218.97. Could I interest you in getting a season pass for the same price?"

Jupiter shook his head, towards the woman in the window.

"No, you don't understand. We are investigators! We came because someone lost something."

The woman looked back in disbelief.

"Investigators? You don't even quite look 20 yet!"

"Oh but look for yourself!" Peter said, handing her a business card.

THE THREE INVESTIGATORS

"We Investigate Anything"

? ? ?

First Investigator – Jupiter Jones

Second Investigator – Peter Crenshaw

Records And Research – Bob Andrews

"Oh wow!" The woman said, and printed them out a day pass.

After they went through the gate, they saw the man waiting for them.

"Thank goodness you boys got here! Help me find my son's wallet!"

"Yes of course!" Jupiter agreed. "What did it look like?"

"It was brown leather."

"Okay." Jupiter said. "Is there an ID in it for your son? We haven't talked about how old he is..."

"He's 17, so yeah, there's a drivers license."

The investigators nodded.

"Where is your son? We would like to ask him some questions."

"Oh I'm sorry, he's right over there." He said, pointing to a bench.

There was a guy, same age as the investigators, very well built, cute smile. At least... that's how Peter saw him.

"Hello." Jupiter said to the victim. "We are the three investigators. We are here to help you find your wallet!"

"C-can I get your name?" Peter said, nervously, though no one else really noticed.

"Hi, I'm Jeffery." He said with a half smile.

"N-nice to m-meet you, Jeffery." Peter said, returning the smile.

Bob was still oblivious as to what was going on, but Jupiter, as smart as he was, he had a theory...

"Where were you when you lost the wallet?" Jupiter asked.

"In the back of the park by the Cyclone 500."

"Go karts, awesome!" Peter said.

Jeffery nodded. "I had it there, and then afterwords, It was gone!"

"Okay." Jupiter said, looking at the other two. "I say we split up and look for clues."

"Agreed." Peter said, and Jupiter and Bob took off in opposite directions.

Peter stayed behind for a moment, however, to comfort Jeffery.

He sat down beside him.

"Don't you worry, Jeffery." Peter said. "I promise you, we will find your wallet."

"Thank you." Jeffery replied with a smile.

And with that, Peter was off.

XxXxXxXxX

Jupiter walked down the streets of the park, looking for suspicious people. He saw a few that looked like they might be the culprit, but nothing solid.

As he was looking through the crowed, he couldn't believe who he saw.

"Uncle Titus?! What are you doing here?"

"Enjoying the theme park! What else?!"

"I just didn't think you would be into this kind of thing."

He shrugged. "I just thought it would be something fun to do."

Jupiter nodded. "Have you seen any suspicious looking people here?"

"Uh..." Uncle Titus said, "Well... you know who is here...?"

XxXxXxXxX

"Skinny Norris?!" Bob cried in shock. "What are you doing here?!"

Skinny Norris stuck his nose up at the question. "I can't enjoy a theme park for a day?"

"Not when there is a stolen wallet around." Bob said, with his arms crossed.

"I have no idea what you are talking about."

"Come on, I know you have to be the one who did it! It really is- Hey Jupe!"

Jupiter 'ran' up beside them.

"You caught him, huh Bob?"

"He says he didn't do anything." Bob said, in an unbelieving tone.

"I didn't!" Skinny Norris complained.

"If you say you are innocent," Jupiter says, "Then you won't mind coming to the front of the park to see if the victim recognizes you?"

Skinny Norris rolled his eyes. "Fine."

XxXxXxX

They got to the front of the park and walked up to Jeffery.

"Did you see this guy when your wallet went missing?"

Jeffery shook his head. "No."

"HA!" Skinny Norris said.

"Fine you can go." Jupiter said.

"But Jupe! He still might have had something to do with it."

Just then, Peter ran up to the three of them.

"Jeffery!" Peter said. "I found your wallet!" He said, holding it out in front of him.

Jeffery grabbed it. "Thank you so much! Where was it?!"

"Um..." Peter looked embarrassed. "That's not important! What's important is I found it for you and the case is closed!"

"Well okay then!" Jupiter said. "Deep Fried Oreo time!" And with that he walked off.

"Twisted Colossus!" Bob exclaimed. "You coming Peter?"

"I'll be there later."

Bob shrugged and walked off.

Peter sat down next to Jeffery.

"So..." Jeffery started hesitantly. "Where did you find my wallet?"

"...Lost and Found at the Cyclone 500?"

Jeffery blushed, embarrassed.

"Sorry for wasting your time." Jeffery said, hanging his head.

"No no." Peter said. "It's fine." He said with a smile.

Jeffery looked back at Peter and smiled sheepishly.

"Thank you." Jeffery said. "I'm really not that stupid, I swear!"

Peter put his hands up defensively. "I never said that or thought it. When people are freaking out, sometimes logic goes out the window."

Jeffery nodded.

Peter swallowed getting nervous again.

"So... I looked through your wallet."

"You did?!" Jeffery asked, a little afraid.

"Well I had to see your ID. But, I wanted to try and find... proof of my theory."

"W-what theory?" Jeffery asked nervously.

Instead of answering the question, Peter suddenly felt braver than he had ever felt in his life, and asked a question of his own.

"W-would you like to go out with me?"

Jeffery was shocked beyond words. He had been attracted to Peter from the moment he saw him.

All he could manage was a nod, before the two of them stood up, and headed over to Johnny Rockets.

In the distance, Jupiter sat with his Deep Fried Oreo's, smiling at how smart he was, and how happy his collage seemed to be.


End file.
